


Juizzizen x JKokki oneshot

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elikkäs, random ficci, jota aloin kirjoittamaan yöllä. Olkaa pahat. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juizzizen x JKokki oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> KIRJOITTANUT CHERRY.

Juizzi heräsi vessan lattialta, päätä vihlovaan ääneen. "Joo joo vittuh...", hän mumisi, kävellessään äänen lähteelle, eli etuovelle. Hän avasi oven ja näki JKokin ystävälliset kasvot. "Ai moih.. tuu sisään.", Juizzi sanoi haukotellen ja veti collegehousujaan ylemmäs. "Herätinkö?", Kokki kysyi vahingoniloa äänessään. "Et toki... Eli kyllä muuten herätit.", Juizzi sanoi haukotellen ja käveli olohuoneeseen. "Miks sä oot tääl oot näin aikasi?", hän jatkoi ja kaatui sohvalle. "Öh.." "Kerro." "M-mun pitää kertoo sulle yks juttu..", Kokki sanoi ujosti. "Kerros... leipä.. Kerrosleipä.", Juizzi vastasi ja viittoi Kokkia viereensä. Kokki käveli Juizzin viereen hitaasti. "Mä.. Mä.. Mä rakastan sua enemmän ku ystävänä.. Joo sori, ei olis pitäny mainita. Nyt sä vihaat mua mun koko elämän ja sen jälkeenki.", Kokki sanoi itku kurkussa ja käveli eteiseen. Mi-mitäh!? Onks se tosissaan vai kusettaaks se? Ei. Ei se vois.. "Hei, venaa!", Juizzi huusi, ennen kuin ovi pamahti kiinni. "Voi vittu!". Juizzi avasi oven ja näki Kokin seisomassa edessään, selkä Juizzia päin. Juizzi veti Kokin takaisin sisään ja sulki oven. "Mitä sä-" "Shh.", Juizzi kuiskasi vetäen Kokin suudelmaan. Häh? Tykkääkse musta oikeesti, vai leikkiikse vaan mun sydämellä?

Kokki oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Hän ei saanut liikutettua itseään. Vain seisoi siinä ja katsoi Juizzia silmiin. Kun Juizzi päästi irti, Kokki oli yhä edelleen, yhtä hämmenntynyt. "Tapahtuks toi äskönen oikeesti, vai kuvittelinks mä vaan?", Kokki kysyi, kun oli kerännyt itsensä. "Öh.. tota.. Sori.. en mä tolleen ois saanu tehä..", Juizzi mumisi nolostuneena ja lukitsi itsensä vessaan. "Hei, Juizzi.. öh.. äh.. Äh.", Kokki yritti aloittaa lausetta, mutta ei oikein onnistunut siinä. "Meidän pitäis puhuu.", hän yritti uudestaan, paremmalla menestyksellä. "Mite nii? Ei se kuitenkaan mitään auta!", Juizzi huusi, ja kuulosti siltä, että itki.

"Hei, oikeest. Kuuntele muah.", Kokki kuiskasi nojaten vessan oveen. "No mitä!?", Juizzi huusi ja avasi oven, sillä ei tiennyt, Kokin nojaavan siihen. Ovi osui Kokkia otsaan, ja tämä kaatui maahan tajuttomana, sillä ovi tuli kohti nopeasti. "Voi helvetti!", Juizzi huusi, kun huomasi punaisen nesteen valuvan Kokin takaraivossa. "Ei, ei, ei, ja vielä vitun kerran eih!", hän huusi ja istui Kokin viereen ravistelemaan tätä. Juizzi otti Kokin toisen käden käsiensä väliin. Jääkylmä. "Ei näin voi käydä! Vittu!", Juizzi huusi itkien. Kokki oli maannut lattialla kohta viisi minuuttia. "Ei, älä jätä mua. Ei, älä jätä mua. Eih..", Juizzi hoki nyyhkyttäen ja piti Kokin toista kättä poskellaan.


End file.
